Mudifest
by dramionejelsa
Summary: Draco gripped onto his arms, twisting in agony. Madame Promfrey rolled his sleeves up to find dark patterns swirling and gasped in recognition of the curse"Mudifest!" Everyone returned to redo their 7th year and Hermione stumbles across the fact that Draco was cursed. Can she save him before its too late and find out why she is more involved than she thinks? Warning!Ron Bashing!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and any other character you know in this story belongs to JK Rowling! I only own the OC characters~**

Chapter 1

Footsteps thunder through the halls as the trio rushed towards the hospital wing.

Just as they were about to skid to a stop before the entrance, the door flew open and Madame Promfrey hurried out, looking frantically at the blonde they had levitated,"Quick! To the nearest bed!"

"What's wrong with him?"Hermione asked Blaise and Theo nervously as they watched Madam Promfrey run diagnosis on the unconscious blonde before them.

Blaise and Theo exchanged glanced silently, agitating Hermione in the process. Before she could rephrase her question, Theo spoke up, "It's Ague. I'm sure everything would be fine-"

Hermione didn't believe a word Theo said. The fear and concern in both Blaise and Theo's eyes told her that it was something much worse, but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. Moreover, as they arrived at the Hospital wing, many professors were already there, each and every one of them had solemn looks on their faces. Even Hagrid seemed to be avoiding her gaze.

"Miss Granger."Dumbledore addressed Hermione who was still trying to get over the shock of finding a pale and dying Draco Malfoy collapsed near the Great Lake.

Hermione lifted her head to face the headmaster, "is..is he going to be alright?"

"I believe Mr. Malfoy will continue to fight for what he believes." Dumbledore replied, though no affirmative twinkle reached his eyes.

Hermione raised her eyebrows in question, just as she was about to speak up a loud thump came from their right. They turned to see that Blaise had punched a wall, blood was running down his knuckles.

"You have to tell her." Blaise spoke with fury evident in his eyes.

"Mr. Zabini" Snape warned in a low voice.

"She should know."Blaise uttered as he took another defying step towards Snape, "my friend is dying in there without her knowing what-"

"ENOUGH Zabini!"Snape exclaimed, "you may leave the wing if you are uncomfortable here. You as well Miss Granger."

"NO!"Blaise protested.

Theo quickly pulled back the fuming teen and frowned at him, "he wanted us not to tell. You have to at least respect his wishes."

_Not to tell? _Hermione furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Well he's not in his right mind is he?" Blaise spat as he shrugged off Theo's hand, "we both knew that when he left, he-"

"Blaise, don't-"Theo glared at the Italian while sneaking a worried gaze at Hermione.

"and we call ourselves _FRIENDS._"Blaise laughed sarcastically as he pushed Theo out of his way, "some bloody great friends we are. Letting him die like-"

With that, Theo snapped and launched a punch at Blaise. The two broke out into a fight, knocking into Hermione who flew towards the wall beside her.

"Ms. Granger!" she could hear Professor McGonagall shouting at her frantically. She couldn't respond due to the thumping ache on the side of her head. She could feel herself losing grip and soon, all she could see was darkness. She tried to grasp onto her last thought, the thought that all of this was too familiar. She had seen him in this same situation too. But somehow, she feels like there's an empty hole in her memories, a empty whole which holds the clue that ties this all together.

**_-Few months ago-_**

It was a great day for quidditch, the pitch was filled with bustling students anxious to see the Gryffindor and Slytherin match. Red and green dots flashed across the field, trying to outdo their opponent.

"And Draco Malfoy takes the quaffle again!"Seamus announced into the microphone as he watched the game attentively, "come on Ron block the stupid git! Ow! Sorry professor Snape, I will watch my language! He flips in the air and shoots! Damn it Ron, that was an easy block my own grandma could have made! Ow sorry professor McGonagall I'll be sure to watch my mouth next time."

Ron huffed and muttered a curse under his breath. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Seamus yelling again, "Ginny has the quaffle! Come on! Get it through the hoop girl! Seriously guys! Come on! Don't you dare let the slimy gits win. Ow!"

Ron rolled his eyes as he ignored the sound of Seamus apologizing to McGonagall once again for his foul and biased speech. He glared at the blonde mop of hair across the pitch. Once they had returned back to Hogwarts to redo their seventh year, Malfoy had changed his position from seeker to chaser and the Slytherin team was unbeatable. He hated to admit it, but the git was very good at the position and is giving the Gryffindors a hard game. In some games they had watched, Malfoy had scored so many goals that catching the snitch couldn't help the other team secure their win. He turned his attention back to the game upon hearing Seamus yell," And the snitch has been spotted! Harry and Brad are both hot on its tail! Come on Harry! Finish the game and show those slimy green gits wha-!Ow!Anyway, carry on!"

Ron turned to look at the scoreboard they were 160 to 20 with the Slytherins in lead. He frowned, the effects of the potion should be kicking in soon.

"Ron!A quaffle's coming your way!"Seamus yelled, Ron turned in time to see and feel the quaffle bounced off him, earning groans from the Slytherins. He could see from the corner of his eyes that Harry was closing in on the snitch. The two seekers tumbled down to the ground, a gloved hand shot up in the air with the delicately golden engraved words _HP _"and…Harry Potter caught the snitch!"Seamus screamed along with his house, "an instant win for Gryffindor! In your face you slimy gi-Ow!"Ron beamed at Harry that's when Dean flew up to him with a quaffle in his hands, congratulating his block. He smiled at his teammate and took the quaffle from Dean, turned and trained on a certain dazed blonde in green.

Draco shook the daze from his eyes, they should have won! He could have gotten the last shot in if it wasn't for the sudden dizziness that hit him, causing him almost to fall off his broom. He tried to shake his head again but it only got worse. The familiar blazing pain shot up his forearms.

"Draco? You alright mate?"Blaise asked from his far right.

Draco struggled to nod, then he heard Theo yell, "Draco!duck!"

He turned in confusion to see a quaffle coming his way. It hit him in full force knocking him off the broom. "Draco!" Blaise and Theo rushed over to catch him in midair.

"Mr. Weasley!" He could hear McGongall exclaim before passing out.

The professors rushed over to the blonde that was lying limp on the grass. Theo and Blaise stood to the side looking frantically at their friend.

Ron landed and scooted over with Harry.

"How is he?" Snape asked Madame Promfrey who was examining him.

Promfrey stopped her wand movements and her eyebrows furrowed together into a frown,"There's a pulse but...something's not right."

Blaise gulped as he saw the dark patterns swirling on his friend's arms. He and Theo shared a look before quickly dashing to the locker room in search for his friend's vial.

**Author's Note: There you have it~ the first chapter! I hope you are interested in finding out what happens! Please comment your thoughts or leave a review! I would love to hear from you! And if anyone's willing to beta, please PM me! Until next time .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own the HP characters, just the OC ones! **

**~Hallways~**

"Ron! What did you do that for?"Hermione exclaimed as the golden trio headed over to the hospital wing. She was utterly shocked and horrified when she saw Ron sending the quaffle across the field, colliding into Draco. Though no love was lost between the two, the Slytherin had made a peace to some degree with the golden trio towards the end of the war. However, that peace was always strained between the blonde and the ginger.

Ron frowned, "he deserved it, I was just getting even."

"For what?"Hermione asked as she raised an eyebrow, "none of your school rivalry can justify this! On top of attacking him with a quaffle, you slipped the dizziness draught into his drink! You cheated and attempted to murder someone!"

"We've been over this! Ron!"Harry exclaimed,sending the ginger a frown "I know you're angry at him but it's not something you can settle on the field. What you did was low!"

"Exactly Ron!"Hermione frowned, "we're Gryffindors, not Slytherins!"

Ron rolled his eyes at his friends, hurrying up his pace. Yes, he knew what he did was wrong. But surely his friends could understand that he had done it for the betterment of not just them but the rest of the wizarding world. Allowing that git to live is to allow the chance of a dark wizard to rise. He might have fooled everyone into thinking that he had changed for the better, but he, Ron Weasley was not a simple one to fool. Draco Malfoy like all Malfoys were slimy and slippery creatures, they will never find one at the scene of the crime, though their fingerprints might be all over the guilty wand. Moreover, Draco Malfoy should have died along with his parents at the war. He should have ceased to exist so that he wouldn't have a chance to flaunt at him. With that thought in mind, he pushed open the Hospital wing's door in anger. The conversations ceased almost immediately as the professors crowded around the blonde all turned around upon hearing the door fly open.

**~Hospital Wing~**

"Urgh!"Draco gasped in pain as he gripped onto his arms, twisting in agony.

Madame Promfrey rolled his sleeves up and gasped. Dark patterns were swirling all over his arms, glowing slightly. The mediwitch gasped, her hand flying up to her mouth in recognition of the curse, "Mudifest!"

Every teacher's eyes flew up to the agonizing face of the teen.

"Dear Merlin!"Flitwick gasped as he recalled the blonde had came up to him with question regarding this particular spell. He hadn't thought that he had been infected by it and wrote it off as curiosity, though he did chastised him a bit and warned him not to even think about casting the vile spell.

"Madame Promfrey!"Blaise yelled as he crashed through the door, trying to catch his breath while holding up a vial, "Draco needs this!He…"

"What do both you know of this?"Snape snapped at the Italian and the snady haired boy behind him.

Both Blaise and Theo flinched at the scrutinizing glare of their head of house, "I…"

"Give him the vial Promfrey."Dumbledor interrupted with his eyes still trailed on the teen who was trying not to scream out his pain. Promfrey nodded as she sat the teen up and lifted the vial to his lips. It took a while before the teen stopped spamsing and began to slow down his breathing.

"Is there anything else wrong with the boy?"Snape asked.

"There's a faint hint of dizziness drau-"

The door suddenly flew open to reveal the golden trio.

McGonagall trained her glare on the redhead and she marched towards the teen, "a word please, Mr. Weasley."

Ron gulped as he followed her out.

Promfrey spoke up once she finished feeding Draco a spoon of dreamless potion, "Please, everyone, let's leave Mr. Malfoy to rest after such a tiring day."

Everyone nodded and began to file out of the hospital wing, leaving the headmaster and Madame Promfrey looking distressfully at the boy lying on the bed. The mediwitch stood up and clutched the empty vial of skelegrow in her hands tightly

"Albus." Promfrey said finally able to sum up the courage to look at the headmaster, "there's not much time left." She then looked down worriedly at the unconscious boy, "it's spreading, fast, due to his blood."

"I'm well aware...but we need to know how it was transferred to him."Dumbledor frowned as he began to scroll through his mind, "we need to know when and how."

**~Snape's office~**

Blaise and Theo squirmed under Snape's gaze. The potions professor kept a stern face as he ushered them into his office. They could tell that for the first time since they had set foot in Hogwarts, their head of house was nervous and worried,"How much do you know about Draco and the curse he was hit with?"

"We...we just found out a week ago." Blaise said as he tried to meet his professor's gaze without flinching, "he collapsed on to the floor and we saw his arm glowing with the dark spirals."

Snape looked shock for a moment but quickly hid it. He a hard time understanding why his godson had willingly kept this secret to himself, "Do you know who he transferred it from? When he got it?"

The duo looked down in distress and Theo spoke up, "he wouldn't tell us."

"He only told us that he was infected by it after the last death-eaters roundup."Blaise recalled.

"Something about Yaxley, though he wouldn't go into detail."Theo said

Blaise and Theo shared a look before they both began telling the professor how they had found out that their friend was cursed.

_***Flashback***_

It was a Saturday night. Most of the Slytherins were out and about while the 8th year room was still occupied by Theo and Blaise. Theo was busy getting ready for his date with his girlfriend Daphne while Blaise was lounging on his bed, attempting to enjoy a lazy Saturday night. They were in the middle of a banter when Draco stumbled into the room looking gloomy.

"You look like you're about to kill someone, mate."Theo spoke up as he straighten his robes once more, dusting imaginary flecks of dust off of it.

"My guess is that someone would be you."Blaise said as he shot Theo a smirk, "You've been dolling up for the past hour! I mean Daphne had to be blind to go out with you, I don't think it would matter to her what you looked like."

"Shut up Blaise, we know you are a lot worse preparing for your date with Luna."

"I do have a reputation to uphold,"Blaise said as he leaned back on his bed and tossed the snitch into the air, catching it as it fell, "and she sure does reward me oh so well for it."

"The reputation of a manwhore?"Theo asked as he ran a comb through his hair, attempting to block the annoying Italian out.

"Draco, tell Theo if he keeps dolling up, he'd end up as the one in skirts in the relationship…"Blaise stopped tossing the snitch in his hands and turned, finding his friend too silent,"Draco?" that's when he saw Draco crouched on the floor, trembling violently.

"What the hell?"Blaise ran over to his crouched friend, "Draco? Can you hear me?"

Upon hearing the hustle, Theo rushed over to his friends.

"Le..left drawer"Draco struggled out the words as Blaise tried to sit him up.

Theo quickly pulled it open and fumbled through it. He pulled out a blue vial, and handed it to Blaise who pulled out the cork and handed it to his friend. Draco quickly took the vial and drank it. A black pattern spiraled onto his arms, he bit down on his lips to muffle the scream, feeling the pain intensify. Blaise and Theo blinked in recognition,"Mudifest?"

Before any of them could question why the potion wasn't working, their friend spoke up again, this time sounding as if he were in more pain,"top..top right"

Draco let out a painful groan as he gripped on to his arm, waiting for Theo to fish out another vial. After taking the vial, Draco wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead and leaned back on the wall, catching his breath, waiting for Blaise and Theo to fire their questions.

The duo did not disappoint.

_***End of Flashback***_

Snape was awed at how vengeful Yaxley was. He was one of the vilest deatheaters they had rounded up, but to cast a curse, especially one as dark as this and required so many steps baffled the potions professor. He recalled Draco being trapped with other prisoners by Yaxley for three days before the Order had broke in to save them. He knew this spell couldn't be cast on a pureblood but could be transferred to him. Yaxley must have cast this spell on a muggleborn he had captured and then transfer this spell to Draco. But why hadn't Draco come to him for help? Surely the boy had to have some faith on his godfather? His father was never a loving and caring figure in his life, therefore, Draco used to come to him for help and with quesitons that he had.

"Professor Snape."Blaise looked at him pleadingly, breaking out of his thoughts, "you can save him, right? I can't let my friend die like this!" He bit back a sob as he recalled the horror stories his mother had told him about people dying from the spell, "There must be some way..."

"I won't let my godson die."Snape said in a clipped tone, "but I need you both to keep a close eye on Draco. Do not hesitate to tell me if his condition starts worsening."

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm also currently looking for a beta! If you want to try your hand or want to bounce off ideas with me for this story feel free to PM me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own the HP characters, just the OC ones!**

Sitting in the Gryffindor's common room, Hermione felt guilt eating her up. She sighed as she pulled her knees up closer to her chest, snuggling deeper into the couch. Ron had just returned from his detention and was rambling to the other Gryffindors about how Professor Mconagall was unnecessarily harsh on him. She bit back her urge to snap at her best friend and crush. Indeed the blonde had been nothing but cruel to the three of them throughout the years, but her ethics wouldn't allow her to pull a stunt like that on anyone. That was when she decided, she had to check out Malfoy's condition and apologize. After receiving a questioning look from Harry, she borrowed Harry's invisible cloak and sneaked into the hospital wing under the moonlight.

There, bathed in the silver moonlight was the pale boy that had tormented her for years. But she couldn't help but notice how peaceful he seemed when he was unconscious. It was a great change from his usually arrogant demeanor. She took off the invisible cloak and walked up to him.

As if feeling the presence of someone beside him, Draco's eyes shot open in alert. It was a reflex he had developed during the war. He scanned the room and soon focused on Hermione who was standing in the corner across his bed. He quickly gathered his emotions and stared at her in alert, "what do you want, Granger?"

Hermione was shocked as the sleeping blonde in front of her suddenly jolted awake. She took a deep breathe before speaking, "I want to apologize for Ro-"

"What? Is the Weasel too much of a pansy to apologize himself?"Draco snickered, cutting Hermione off.

Hermione frowned at him, "Listen, I don't care if you accept the apology or not. I just want to tell you that both Harry and I don't approve of him attacking you like a Slytherin. For that we are sorry."

"Now that you have finished your apology, you can le-"Draco suddenly tumbled over in pain.

Hermione's eyes widened as she rushed over to hold him up, "Malfoy? Malfoy? Should I get Madam Promfrey?"

The only response she got was painful sharp intakes. Her eyes trained on the blonde, that's when she saw light glow emitting from the blonde's arms. She quickly threw rolled up her sleeves and gasped at the recognition of the dark swirling patterns on Draco's arms, "Mudifest." Hermione gasped and quickly dashed over to Promfrey's cabinet to retrieve a vial. She tipped some into a spoon and tipped it into Draco's mouth. The blonde began to calm down as the pain reduced.

"Malfoy-"Hermione started, but Draco cut her off, "leave."

"Malfoy-"

"I said leave."The blonde repeated, cold, without emotions and staring into the window next to him. Sensing it might not be the best time, she sighed in defeat and left. As she closed the door behind her, a thought caught up to her.

**_Where did I come across texts on such a vile and outdated spell? How did I know that skelegrow would help lessen the pain?_**

**~Library~**

After grabbing a fruit, Hermione headed straight for the library. Her first class starts after class and she was determined to make the best use of her time. She knew the curse was dark in nature, but she has no idea what it does and what its origins were. However, she has the inkling that the curse was difficult to break. That would explain the solemn look on the professor's faces when they entered the Hospital Wing.

Hermione pulled out another book and scanned over the perks of being the head girl was that she got to have free reigns over the restricted section. However, the library, for the first time in Hermione's 7 years of education was not helpful. She had gone through piles of books after books, but there was not even a sentence that had mentioned Mudifest. She finally paused in her vigorous reading when she noticed that lunch had started.

**~Great Hall~**

"Where did you go last night?"Harry asked as he swallowed a spoon of eggs. Hermione had asked to borrow his invisible cloak, though she wouldn't tell him where he was going. Hermione stared absentmindedly into her plate,pushing her eggs frowned when he realized his friends was still spacing off. "Hermione? Hermione!"

Hermione's head snapped up, "uh...yes?"

"Is something wrong?"Harry asked worriedly, he had never seen her so...off.

"No."Hermione replied quickly, "I was just thinking about the charms essay."

"We have an essay for Charms?"Ron asked with his mouth full of food.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "you would know if you haven't been sleeping through classes."

"Well,"Ron replied shoving down more food, "I would not be sleeping if I had a decent amount of hours to sleep! Those bloody detentions!"

"You wouldn't have had detentions if you didn't act so foolishly"Hermione snapped, "you nearly killed a fellow student!"

Ron frowned, "are you seriously taking the ferret's side?"

"I'm merely pointing out that what you did was wrong and you know it." With that, she stood up and left the table.

Harry studied Hermione once more, there is something she's not telling them. Wherever she went last night, she found something serious enough to be worried. The fact that Hermione is worried frightens Harry.

**_Had_ she...?_No. She can't possibly know. There is no way she could have possibly known about it._**

As Charms class ended, Harry and Ron quickly gathered their belongings, ready to head towards the next class when Hermione spoke up.

"You guys go on ahead, I have some questions about my charms essay."

Harry shot her a worried glance just as Ron nodded, "ok."

Harry nudged his friend, "are you sure you don't want us to wait for you?"

Hermione shook her head as she walked towards Flitwick, "I'll get a late slip from Flitwick, you guys better hurry to PMcGonagall'sconagal's class."

Shooting one last worrying look at his friend, Harry left with Ron.

"Professor Flitwick."

Flitwick looked up in surprise, "Ah, Ms. Granger! What can I do for you, dear?"

"I actually have some questions to ask you."

"Is it about your charms essay?"Flitwick asked with a bright gleam, "your take on the invisbility charm is quite brilliant! I've never thought of how it could be connected to muggle science."

"Thank you Professor, but that's not what my question is about."Hermione replied, "I wanted to ask you about a curse, perhaps you had heard of it?"

"go on, my dear."

"Have you heard of Mudifest before?"

She saw the moment Flitwick's face drained out of blood.

"uh.. why are you curious about the spell Ms. Granger?"

"uh... I came across the word on one of my reading but couldn't find any books about it."

"I'm sorry dear, I would have loved to help, but I'm afraid books about it are only kept by the Sacred 28." Professor Flitwick replied as he gathered his books, "Miss Granger, I hate to cut this conversation short, but I should be getting to a meeting with the headmaster."

**Author's Note: Hi there! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and review~ Your reviews are what keeps me writing! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own the HP characters, just the OC ones!**

~Slytherin's room~

"Want to tell us why you're cooped up down here instead of being in the Head's dorm?" Blaise asked testingly at the blonde that was recently discharged from the hospital wing and was playing chess with Theo. He knew Draco hadn't told them the entire truth about his curse, some hidden agenda with Ron seemed to be at play as well. He had debated whether he should mention it to Snape about his suspicion but decided to test his friend first.

_*Flashback*_

_They had strolled down towards the Great Hall, intending to finish their lunch before the game, and that's when the pain hit again. Theo was reaching into the bag for a vial when they heard Ron yell, "Malfoy!"_

_Draco turned around to see the golden trio. Draco sneered as he tightened his fists, trying to bite down the pain, "any reason you're disturbing my peaceful day with your mere existence?" _

_"Stay the bloody hell away from _Hermione._"Ron warned waving a finger before the blonde._

_Draco snickered, "What? Is the little Mudblood afraid of the _deatheater_?"_

_"Watch your tongue ferret!"Ron growled, prepared to launced but was held back by Harry and Hermione._

_"He's not worth it!"Hermione reprimanded Ron, who was about to pull out his wand._

_No one but Blaise and Theo noticed that Draco had begun to flinch, a bead of sweat had formed, running down his forehead due to the pain. You could hear him gritting his teeth, his breath escaping through his teeth as he attempted to hold back his scream of pain._

_"I'll let this one slip, Malfoy."Ron hissed, "you might be head boy, but you're still a filthy _deatheater. One slip up and you're gone._"_

_Without giving Hermione a chance to reprimand him, Ron quickly turned and marched into the Great Hall.__The golden duo followed their friend, at shock at what their friend had spouted. However, no one but Ron was aware of the tiny vial hidden in his pocket._

_Theo caught his friend as he tumbled over in pain and Blaise quickly passed him the vial. "What was that all about?"_

_"It was nothing."Draco said as he wiped his mouth and threw the vial back in his bag._

_"That was not nothing."Blaise frowned, "Granger and you were acting civil towards each other and Weasley suddenly felt the need to attack you?"_

_Theo frowned at his friends silence, "I think you should skip this game mate, you can't play like this. What if the pain hits in the middle of the game?"_

_Draco shrugged as he pushed through the front door, "I_"ll_ be as fine as I can be."_

_*End Flashback*_

"I don't want to be there in case Weasel shows up and the golden couple starts acting all lovey-dovey in the common room," Draco replied as he moved another piece, "you know how it sickens people."

"Well, it's almost midnight. I'm sure you'll be safe." Blaise replied as he laid back on his bed, "knowing Granger, the ever prude, she wouldn't let him stay overnight."

"Maybe until this game is over."Draco shrugged.

"Then you better start packing," Theo smiled as he moved another piece, "checkmate."

As they watched Draco leave, they could only curse at how well their friend is at hiding his emotions and how accomplished he is as an occlumist.

~Head's dorm~

Hermione slumped down on the couch in the head girl and head boy common room. She had been through nearly every book in the Hogwarts library so far, however, her research was unsuccessful so far. She wasn't able to ask Malfoy about anything related to his curse for he was still confined to the Hospital Wing. She was about to flip open a book she borrowed from the library when the portrait door slammed open. Draco wandered in and looked at her with alert.

"What are you reading?"Draco snarled as he headed towards her, "you haven't been touching my things have you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, not planning on answering him.

Draco frowned as he began to pick up some books on the table. That was when she noticed that the whole common room was scattered with books. She was about to help Malfoy pick up several books when he snapped, "I can do it myself, Granger."

Hermione paused with her hand still reaching for the book and snapped at him, "what's your problem Malfoy? I thought we had come to a truce towards the end of the war."

"Doesn't mean I have to like spending time with you."Draco frowned as he finally remembered that he was a wizard and took out his wand to collect his books.

"Malfoy, there's actually something I wanted to talk to you about," Hermione said she played with her fingers nervously.

Draco tensed up, "Granger, I will only tell you this once. What you saw was none of your business."

"I'm just merely curious about-"

"Leave it at that Granger."Draco cut off her and hurried towards his room with his books trailing after him.

That's when she noticed the title of several of the books- **Sacred 28: Blood Curses, Cures for Dark Spells, Outdated Spells**

~Great Hall~

She should have stopped looking for the curse. It was obvious Malfoy doesn't want her to know about his curse. With his wealth, it wouldn't have been difficult to find a wizard willing to find a cure for him. However, she can't stop being curious about it, searching for scrolls, text and books that might have a connection to it. She wrote it off as her thirst for knowledge. That's why she still has her nose deep in a book by the next morning in the Great Hall.

"Hermione." Hermione jumped as she heard someone call her. She turned to see Luna smiling dreamily behind her. The dreamy blonde slipped into the empty space next to her,

"how is your research so far?"

Hermione looked at her in surprise, "how did you-"

She didn't remember telling Luna about it, however, Luna did always have a way of knowing things.

"Did you check the Black library?"Luna asked, "Blaise did say they have quite the collection."

She smiled at Luna, how could she forget. The Black library would surely have a book on Mudifest. She was about to thank Luna when they heard Ginny calling them.

"Hey Hermione! Hey Luna!" She quickly greeted them and sat down next to Hermione.

"Hermione, I wouldn't have brought this up. But, Kreacher kept asking for the book that you had borrowed from the Black library and it was driving Mum crazy." Ginny said as she began buttering a piece of toast.

"I borrowed a book from the Black library?" Hermione blinked in confusion. She tried to recall if she had done so over the past months, but nothing came up to her, except for a pounding headache.

"You borrowed what?"Harry asked as he sat down next to Ginny, followed soon by Ron who nudged Ginny out of the way to sit next to Hermione.

"Apparently I borrowed a book from the Black library,"Hermione replied, "but i don't remember doing it."

Ron frowned, "I don't remember you borrowing anything."

"Ginny shrugged, "maybe Kreacher is getting old and had finally gone nuts."

Ron shared a look with Harry before snaking an arm around Hermione, "maybe we should help you search for it later, just in case. You have been overworking yourself lately."

Hermione nodded as she leaned back into Ron's warmth. Maybe she had been too hard on herself lately.

~Head Girl's room~

Ron frowned he ruffled through Hermione's shelf, "I don't think I see anything you could have borrowed from the Black library."

Harry nodded, "maybe Kreacher did have his memory jogged up."

Hermione shrugged and went through her bedside table. She paused when she noticed a red hard covered book -**Dark Spells Throughout the Ages**

She quickly flipped through the context and her finger landed on the word she had been trying to find-** Mudifest.**

Silently, she tucked the book away. She would come back to it later.

"Hermione, since we can't find the book, "Ron said as he walked up to her, ruffling his hair shyly, "do you want to take a stroll by the Great Lake before dinner? I was kind of hoping we'd get to talk."

She knew where this was heading. They haven't gotten to speak about the kiss during the Battle of Hogwarts, and why they haven't gotten to it baffles her. However, she was thrilled that they were finally going to put a label on what they were.

With a bright smile, Hermione responded, "I'd love to."

**Author's Note: Hi there! Thank you to _A fan and Kasy2112_** **for your review! I hope this keeps you curious enough to find out more about the book! I've finished this chapter early, so wanted to upload it for you guys earlier, hope you enjoy!Again, I'd love to hear all your thoughts! So don't be shy in leaving a review~ :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own the HP characters, just the OC ones!**

~Head's dorm~

The sound of the portrait door swinging open and the low whistled that followed startled the two occupants as their head whipped around to face it and see who had let out the low whistle.

"When you said you were trying to avoid the lovey-dovey couple, I didn't realize it would be this bad."Blaise gave a wolfy grin after whistling, earning an annoyed glare from Ron.

"Granger,"Draco said with a snarl, "this is a **_shared_ **common room. Do try to be considerate of people who doesn't want to see tonsil hockey."

"I don't see you being considerate when you were the one bringing people in here for tonsil hockey."Granger snapped at the head boy.

Draco's jaw tightened as he turned around to exit the dorm, "Let's head down to the quidditch field, I would hate to further interrupt the golden couple."

Everyone stared at awe at how Draco backed down from the fight.

Blaise and Theo followed their friend, with their curious eyes fixed on his back.

~Head girl's room~

After Ron left, Hermione decided to do a bit of research before going to sleep.

_**Mudifest is a curse created by Lady Vandelena in 1235. Not many history notes was found about the Dutchess, she was rumored to be a pureblood residing in Great Britain. The curse could be identified by its significant dark beautiful swirls of design t**__**wirling and glowing on the victim's arm. The dark spiral designs will only appear when the curse surfaces and attacks the victim, the appearing of said designs will become more frequent as the curse deteriorates said victim, which takes about 11~12 months. When the dark spiral designs appear, victims will experience excruciating pain such as fire shooting up the victim's arm and intensive ache similar to cruciatus(look up in pg.219 for more details on cruciatus). It will then slowly lead the victim to a painful death. This curse can only be cast on muggleborns. No muggles, half-bloods or purebloods have been reported to be cursed with it. No potion cure has been found for the curse but one can help lessen the pain by taking the skelegrow(no reason has been found as to why it works for Mudifest). It has been found that taking potions with ****unsucculated leeched ****could speed up the deteriorating process. Phil Brown, a muggleborn wizard had been cursed with Mudifest and **__**he had reportedly consumed the polyjuice potion two months after he had been cursed and the curse had sped up, killing him 3 months after. **__**It can also be transformed to another victim with pureblood(no reason has been found for this fact yet.), thus curing the patient. The process of transferring the curse requires the taking of muditrans potion for 2 straight weeks for both the transferor and the transferee. The pureblood victim will feel intensified pain compared to the former victim from the curse due to the purity of their blood. (Some have also referred this to the muggle science of genetics being the main factor) The purity of their blood will also allow the curse to work faster in killing the victim which will take 2 to 3 months. However, the speed would differ depending on the stage the previous victim was in**_._** However, due to the fact that most casters intended this curse to do harm on muggleborns, only two cases of purebloods taking muditrans had been reported, with its victims dying. The ingredients of the potion are rare and the recipe for it is believed to have been lost over the years or was destroyed in the hands of Callius Malfoy. However, this curse has been extremely outdated and was forgotten by most of the Sacred 28. The last known families that still practiced it in 1927 were the Yaxleys, Carrows, Black, Lestrange, and Malfoy.**_

Hermione chewed on her lips in confusion. If Malfoy were to be cursed with Mudifest, the only way was if it was transferred to him. But from who, she knew it is impossible for him to take it willingly from a muggleborn. Though Lucius Malfoy was never kind to him, she couldn't see him cursing his only heir with a curse meant for muggleborns. The only way Malfoy would have received the curse was if it was forced onto him by some other deatheater or even Voldemort. Towards the end of the war, Malfoy had changed sides. He had saved them the night at the Malfoy Manor and since then, continued to work with the light.

After the war had ended, he had joined Harry, Ron and her on various missions to round up remaining deatheaters. She remembered during their last deatheater roundup, he had been captured briefly by Yaxley, who was notorious for torturing muggleborns. They had to break into Yaxley's hiding place and rescue him and the other prisoners.

Then it clicked.

That must be when he got the curse. Due to Malfoy being a turncoat, he received much hate from the deatheaters and numerous pureblood family. Many deatheaters were so furious to learn of his betrayal that they wanted him dead. Out of all of them Yaxley had been the most vicious one, she wouldn't put it pass Yaxley to do transfer the curse from a muggleborn to Draco. Fury lit up in her. Though Draco was still a pompous git, no one deserved to die like this.

Then and there, she decided she would help him.

~Great Lake~

Hermione was going through the book again by the Great Lake. The entry on Mudifest wasn't much, but it was the most progress she has gotten so far. She was shaken out of her thoughts when she felt someone approaching her. She looked up to see Luna pulling Blaise behind her. The two had started to see each other by the end of the war, though she didn't know Blaise well enough, she knew that Luna was happy with the bloke and he stood up for her against the Ravenclaws. Luna often ignored the bullying from her fellow housemates and it only resulted in worse bullying towards her. So she was glad that Luna had found someone that loves all her quirks and stand up against people who take her for granted.

"Luna, Blaise"Hermione greeted the duo as they plopped down next to her.

"Hermione,"Luna smiled as she handed her a hare bracelet, "I think you need this more than I do."

"Umm What is this for, Luna?"

"I've noticed that you've been having pounding headaches and is constantly being surrounded by wracklespruts."Luna said as she leaned back into Blaise "you must have hurt your head very badly to attract such a huge herd. The hare fur will help you ward them off, giving you time to heal."

Zabini studied the Gryffindor princess curiously, "what are you reading there, Granger?"

"Oh, it's just a bit of light reading about some dark curses." Hermione said as she closed the book. She didn't know if Blaise knew about Draco's curse. She didn't know if Draco wanted anyone to know that he had been cursed with a spell that was meant for someone he thought was below him. With that in mind, she muttered an excuse and quickly left.

* * *

"You're troubled" Luna's voice wavered into Blaise's ears and he snapped back from his thoughts to look at his girlfriend.

"troubled by all the men that linger after you, luv."Blaise smirked playfully as he buried his nose into her hair, trying to turn the attention away from him.

He felt Luna turn and place her palm against his cheeks and he sighed, Luna always did manage to read him better than anyone ever did. She always knew when he was hiding behind his playful remarks or was truly bring a flirt.

"It's about Draco, isn't it?"Luna said thoughtfully, "he is facing something serious and you feel helpless."

"How you always manage to know that, I'll never understand."

"I know you."Luna answered, "you are always loyal to your friends."

"I..."Blaise sighed deeply, "I don't know what to do."

He was momentarily distracted as Luna chewed on her lips, "I think you should ask Hermione for help. She always had a knack for coming up with solutions."

"the Golden brain of the golden trio."Blaise nodded as he began to place tiny kisses on Luna's face.

Luna giggled before cupping Blaise's face with hands, "but Blaise, please, be careful. Do think before you act."

"Of course."Blaise smiled as he leaned back down to capture Luna's lips.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of Dramione so far, I promise that we will get there! Be sure the leave any remarks below~ I'd be glad to hear your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own the HP characters, just the OC ones!**

Voices pounded at her head as if they were trying to break free of the constraints. Hermione struggled to open her eyes to see what's happening before her, but all she saw was a blur.

**_"Hermione."_**

She heard a ghost whisper and the lingering touch on her lips.

**_"Mia."_**

She whipped her head around, trying to make out where the sound was coming from, yet all she could see was blurred outlines and shadows. Then, she felt herself freefalling through the ground, she reached out in vain, trying to grasp onto anything to stop the fall. And that's when she heard it,

_**"je'taime pour toujours." **_

_She jolted awake to find that it was barely dawn. She wiped off a thin sheet of sweet before rubbing her face tiredly. Nightmares like these were frequent after the war. In fact, the first few months were so bad, that she had to take both dreamless potions and muggle sleeping pills for a decent night of rest. The nightmares had become less frequent after they returned to Hogwarts, she deduced that the amount of study she had probably tired her out enough so that she didn't need the potions anymore. This was the first nightmare in months. Not able to go back to sleep, she jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a morning shower. _

* * *

"Don't you think that Malfoy looks awfully pale?"

Hermione's snapped up to look at where Ginny was looking at across the Great Hall. Malfoy did look awfully pale, and it seemed as if he was leaning against the table, barely able to sit upright.

"I think he was always known for being a pale ferret, Gin."Harry responded with a shrug as he dived back into his food.

"No, I mean, he looks like he is really sick."Ginny said, "I heard that the Slytherins had to hold a tryout for a new chaser because he was too ill to play."

"A more assured victory for us then."Ron grinned as he washed down his food with some pumpkin juice, "though the ferret never stood a chance against Harry." He wrapped his arms around Hermione, "and his team never stood a chance against me."

"Are you two-"Ginny asked with wide eyes as she looked at the intimate position the Golden couple was in. After receiving a nod from Hermione, the youngest Weasley pulled Hermione into a tight hug, "oh! This is marvelous! I was beginning to wonder if this is ever going to happen! Now, we definitely have to go on a double date! What about Hogsmeade this weekend?"

She felt Ron grin behind her, pulling her back into her arms. She should be thrilled, really, but all she felt was a gap in her heart as her eyes met the striking grey ones of Draco Malfoy across the Great Hall.

* * *

Unable to eat anymore, Draco had opted to head for Advanced Ancient Runes early, he had begun flipping through his translation when he felt someone set their bag next to him. Surprised, he looked up, but groaned when he recognized the bushy haired witch.

"Granger."

"Malfoy."Hermione replied as she took out her supplies. She chewed her lip nervously as she contemplated how to begin the conversation.

"Just spit it out."

Hermione jumped in surprise as she turned to face the blonde next to her. Draco was twirling his quill, without bothering to look up at her.

Carefully, Hermione started, "about your umm condition-"

"Granger,"Draco warned, not even bothering to stop twirling the quill "we've been through this. It's none of your business."

"have you found a cure yet?" Hermione asked, intent on ignoring him, "I've heard that it could be based on genetics, which is more of muggle science, but if you want I-"

Hermione was stopped as Draco slapped his quill down on the table, turning around to glare at her, "where did you read about this?"

"uhh a book from the Black library." Hermione stammered.

Draco's eyes widened in shock before he steadied himself, "Look, I don't need your help, Granger. I'm sure you have other things to wrap your head around. Like that date, you have coming up in Hogsmead."

"How did you-"

"Gossips spreads fast,"Draco shrugged, "and it's not like the Weasel was hush about it."

Hermione was about to respond but Professor Babbling had walked into the room, beginning the class.

That night, she was devastated to learn that Kreacher had learned of where she kept the book and returned it to the Black library, refusing to lend her any other books. All her progress was on halt, she only had her notes to rely on.

* * *

"Not that I'm complaining about having to come to the game," Blaise addressed Draco while smiling at his girlfriend who currently had an eagle mascot hat on, "but why did you insist that the whole team come down to the Huffle vs Ravenclaw game?"

"Drake," Theo nodded as he shot his friend a worried look, "you should really be resting-"

"We're playing the Ravenclaws in 2 weeks," Draco said as he pulled the scarf tighter around himself. The March air in Scottland is still unforgivingly chilly. He nodded at the third year Slytherin next to him, " Tysler here still need some more training, it's best he gets a scope of how they play."

"Drake."Blaise frowned as he turned to face his friend, "we all agreed that you're not playing. Tysler is taking over for you starting from the next game against the Hufflepuffs."

"He's not trained enou-"

"and you can't fly anymore." Theo stated, "we'll revoke your position as team captain if we have to,Drake."

Draco scowled, "you-"

"What's this? The team so disappointed in your leadership they want to revoke your captainship?" a voice snickered from the back.

"Weasley." Theo shot, "this is a private conversation."

"Did your parents not teach you manners in public?" Blaise piped up.

"at least they're better than what yours taught you, a bunch of deathea-"

"RON!"Harry exclaimed as he elbowed the ginger.

"You want to run that by us again, Weasel?" Blaise growled, "you know that we were cleared and Drake was a defect that saved your bloody arse and helped you round up the rest of the deatheaters."

"A Malfoy that isn't afflicted with the Dark?"Ron snickered, "joke of the century."

"You!"Goyle and the rest of the Slytherin team was about to lounge at the ginger when Draco spoke up.

"Leave it."

"But, Mr. Malfoy-"Tysler argued, but was stopped when Draco pushed him back to sit on the stands.

"Leave it." He said to the boy before turning to Ron with a blank face, "Walk away, Weasley."

"Why did daddy dearest pay for the stands before going to Azkaban?"Ron smirked, "Word of advice, Malfoy. Do everyone a favor and keep your head down in the dark where you belong. We won't hesitate to send you lot to Azkaban once you step out of line."

"Ron,"Harry tugged on his friend's arm, "this has gone far enough."

The Gryffindors turned to leave and a fuming Theo turned around to face Draco, "you're just gonna let them go? What he said-"

"He's right."Draco replied monotonously, "many are not forgiving after the war. We don't need to give them more excuse to hate us."

Blaise and Luna shared a look.

_No, there is something more behind this confrontation. Ron knows something. He knows what Draco is till keeping from them._

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi! Thank you for your reviews! Guest and Kasy2112! I promise that we will get to Dramione soon, so bear with me for a while ;) It seems like Blaise is catching onto more clues on why Draco's curse isn't as simple as it seems. Leave me your thoughts and criticism below~~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own the HP characters, just the OC ones!**

Harry was sipping on his pumpkin juice when he felt Ginny nudge him. He turned to look at his girlfriend in question. The redhead leaned over to her boyfriend and whispered, "did you get yourself wrapped up in some kind of trouble again?"

Harry shook his head, "what makes you think-"

"It's just that Hermione doesn't look like she's been sleeping well lately" Ginny sighed, "I think she's having nightmares about the war again. But she wouldn't talk to me about it."

Before they came back to Hogwarts Hermione and Ginny had shared a room. It was common for Ginny to wake up in the middle of the night to Hermione's screams. The redhead had been used to preparing a cup of herbal tea and talk to Hermione about her nightmares. She was afraid that being back in Hogwarts would cause the headgirl's nightmare to worsen. Hermione had seemed to be restless for the first two months, but after that, she seemed to be sleeping rather well for the rest of the term, so Ginny wrote it off as an adjusting phase. That's it until now. The black circles were back and this was like the beginning of the term when Hermione seemed to close herself up. She can only hope that Ron would be able to notice it and pull her back from her shell.

"I'm sure it's the OWLS she's worried about,"Harry said reassuringly, but couldn't help and sneak a glance at his friend.

_Yes, the dark circles under her eyes were troubling. It seemed as if she hadn't slept for three days straight._

Unconvinced, Ginny spoke up, "Hermione, have you been getting nightmares again?"

Startled, the teen looked up with a sheepish smile, "It's not about the war, it's just voices. I think I've been studying a bit too hard."

Ron turned to her in shock, "you've been hearing voices in your dreams? About what?"

"I can't really hear or see them, it's quite a blur."Hermione shrugged as she flipped a page, "it's nothing to get worried over."

"Babe, maybe you should get some dreamless potion from Promfrey?"Ron suggested.

"Madame Promfrey, Ron." Hermione corrected.

"You know you can always come to me if you want to talk" Ginny reminded Hermione, and after receiving a nod from the brunette she continued with her meal.

Harry frowned in concern as he studied his friend and shared a look with Ron, "You really should go to Madame Promfrey just in case?"

* * *

Hermione frowned as she rubbed her temples, trying to focus on the dark charms book she had in her hands. It was a tiring week so far, she had tried to convince Draco to lend her some of the books on Mudifest throughout the week but hadn't had much luck. He seemed determined to avoid her at all costs. Slipping into the common room at the weirdest times. Sometimes, he had taken to camping out at the Slytherin dorms just to avoid her. This was why she was camped out in front of the common rooms, knowing the blonde would be back after Potions to drop off his books. On top of that, she was visited by nightmares every night. The dreamless potion didn't seem to be working and she couldn't find her sleeping pills anywhere. The nightmares seemed to be getting worse, everything was still blurred but it always ended with the ghost whisper of _je'taime pour toujours. F_inally pushed to her limits, by the time Malfoy walked into the room, she finally exploded.

As Draco walked into the common room, rubbing his neck tiredly, he heard a familiar shout, "Draco!"

He groaned and turned to face Hermione, "Granger, I told you-"

"I don't care what you said!"Hermione exclaimed, "I can't let you die knowing that I didn't do anything to try and save you."

A heavy silence filled the room as Draco bit his lips, thinking of a similar scene that had played out, "why do you feel the need to save me? I've been nothing but downright horrible to you."

"No one deserves a death like this."Hermione replied, "I know you there's good in you Draco. That same good that led you to save us that night at the Malfoy manor."

"Maybe I'm not worth saving, Granger."Draco looked away, "you do know that some would call this justice right?"

"but I think there is something worth saving!"Hermione said, "Everyone deserves a second chance!"

"trust me, Granger," Draco said, his tone softening up, "it's better off for everyone like this."

Without giving Hermione a chance to reply, he marched towards his room.

Hermione cursed the blonde as she sat back onto the couch and flipped open her book again, she had just found the sentence she had left on when knocking sounded at the portrait door. When the knocking continued for a while and Draco didn't come out from his room, she headed for the door, feeling slightly annoyed.

"Zabini?"Hermione replied with a tight tone, "if you're looking for Draco, he's-"

"I'm not looking for Draco."Blaise responded as he shuffled his feet, "I actually wanted to talk to you."

With a confused look, Hermione let the Italian in.

"What's wrong?"Hermione asked after Blaise had sat down, "did something happen to Luna?"

"No, it's actually Draco I wanted to talk to you about."

Hermione raised her eyebrows motioning him to continue.

"Draco he... he's been cursed."Blaise said, "it's a dark spell called Mudifest and I was hoping you'd be willing to help research on its cure."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but Malfoy had already rejected my offer to help him with the cure."

"Will you at least think about it?"Blaise asked desperately as he took out 2 books from his bag, "There wasn't much we can find. Theo managed to find these from the Nott and Greengrass Library, and I tried looking for texts, but most books on this were kept by the Sacred 28. I'll let you know if we find more."

* * *

~Azkaban~

The chilly air in the cells made the Potions Professor tighten his robes around his shoulders, he reprimanded himself for not remembering to cast a warming charm on himself before turning his wand in. The air smelt of _Death. Despair. and Madness. _He wouldn't have come down here if it wasn't urgent. The Auror before him stopped before a dark cell. One could not see the fugitive, but could certainly smell him. The smell of flesh rotting away and thoughts ran through his mind on how Azkaban hadn't improved their treatment towards prisoners after the Second Wizarding War and how this issue should really have to be brought up when a voice sliced through the dark.

"I am pretty surprised they sent you here Severus,"a dark figure chuckled darkly as he sat with his back facing the tiny barred window, "though I have to admit, I was beginning to wonder if the low life wasn't worth enough for any of you to come down here and pay me a visit."

"You know the cure."Snape stated as he tightened his fist. He was heartbroken when Lily was killed that night by the deatheaters. But now, seeing his godson, one who was all but in blood, his son dying by the hands of deatheaters once again, tore at him.

"No." the figure stood up from his corner and headed towards Snape, the clinking sound of metal followed his every step. He finally reached the bars and slowly gripped the bars with his bony fingers as he pulled himself up and shot Snape a toothless grin, "Or maybe I do, but what good will it do to me to tell you?"

"Yaxley."Snape gritted out, "you will do yourself much good by stop being so cheeky."

Yaxley answered with a burst of hysterical laughter.

"You know how to cure a muggleborn, "Snape continued, "you know-"

Yaxley snorted and interrupted Snape, "Severus, we both know that the cure was destroyed in the hands of Callus Malfoy. I had cursed with the intent of a slow and painful death."

Seeing the confusion and angst in Snape's eyes. _Then how did he managed to transfer the curse onto Draco? _

Yaxley continued, "Tell me Severus, did I cause panic within the Order? Did the Chosen one freak out and scream in anguish knowing that I had set his best friend on a path to certain death?"

"Best friend?" Snape's frown grew deeper, "who do you think is dying?"

"Why the mudblood of course."

Snape's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "the mudblood?"

"Hermione Granger."

Snape reeled back in shock. That would have meant that Draco was the one that initiated the transfer of the curse. It would mean that he had found the muditrans potion that was said to be destroyed by his ancestor and took the curse from Hermione Granger. He cursed himself for not seeing any of this. But how? And when? His own godson. A pureblood and a muggleborn, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. He snickered bitterly at the irony and familiarity.

**Author's Note: Finally! More insights into the curse! How did Draco get cursed with Mudifest when Yaxley was aiming for Hermione? What do you think is going to happen next?Do Harry and Ron know about the curse? I'm not sure if I can update next week, so I've decided to put this one up early!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own the HP characters, just the OC ones!**

"You sure you don't want to head out into Hogsmeade?"Theo asked the brooding blonde that had taken residence once more in the Slytherin's Eight-year dorm room.

"You could use a drink," Blaise stated as he sat down next to his friend, after his talk with Hermione, he had gone up to the headboy dorm to check up on his friend. He had gone into the room to find Draco sweating on the bed, grabbing his arm in agony. The pain seemed to have amplified because after taking the skelegrow, the blonde passed out.

Before leaving the room, Blaise heard his friend whisper, "Hermione."

He wasn't sure if he had misheard, so he turned around to look at his friend. That's when he saw his friends mumble once more, "Mia."

_What was going on? He suspected that his blonde friend had a crush on the Gryffindor princess. Was there something more to his curse? What hadn't he tell them?_

"Besides Madam Rosmerta already forgave you." Theo piped up, "she even invited you to bring us over for some drinks"

"Who are we to refuse such a kind offer."Blaise agreed.

* * *

The Slytherin trio, Luna and Daphne had just sat down in a booth in the Three Broomsticks when Luna tried to make conversation.

"Draco," Luna smiled as she greeted the blonde Slytherin, "it's nice to see you leave the castle. It could help you get rid of the nargles around you."

Shooting Luna a confused glance, he bit his tongue, trying not to comment on the weird remark. He was silently cursing himself for being convinced into coming to Hogsmeade.

He had not thought it through.

He had to listen to Blaise and Luna converse in the weird lovey-dovey talk and watch Theo and Daphne making oggley eyes at each other throughout the carriage ride. He was seriously trying to hold himself back from smacking his friends on the back of their heads and making a quick escape. It wasn't that he wasn't happy for his friends, he was just hoping they would take it back a notch. He was broken out of his thoughts when they heard a commotion at the entrance.

"Luna!"

They turned around to see Ginny waving at them.

Ginny beamed as she squeezed into the booth, "can we sit with you? Most of the tables are full."

Draco was about to protest when Blaise nodded and scooted closer to Luna.

_Git. _Draco mouthed at Blaise who replied with a smirk. He knew Blaise would take up any opportunity to sit closer to Luna as Blaise thinks that they don't get to spend as much time together in Hogwarts as he would like.

He was about to roll his eyes at his friend's action when he saw Harry and the Golden Couple walking towards them.

His jaws tightened.

"Luna, Zabini, Nott, Greengrass, Malfoy." Potter nodded at them and tried to make conversation, "how's your Hogsmeade trip so far."

"Well," Blaise shrugged, "too many third years this year, takes forever to get in the new quidditch shop."

"You've been there already?"Harry asked as his eyes lit up with excitement, "I heard they just got some new broom models and the new seeker's glove is supposed to be legendary."

"the Silverflash."Theo nodded, "a true beauty that is! It's only a model though, I heard that the goblins are on stike again and they won't be on the market till after the first round of negotiation which is around September."

"Now we definitely have to stop by,"Ron spoke up eagerly,"We couldn't get into the shop with all the hustle and decided to pop by and pay Madam Rosemarete a visit first."

"It's certainly worth the wait."Blaise nodded at the Gryffindors, "but you would have to ask Draco about the glove though, it was at the other side of the shop and we didn't have enough time to visit the section."

"I heard that you're quitting the last quidditch matches, Malfoy."Ginny spoke up.

Draco shrugged and took a sip out of his butterbeer, "I'm trying to get a hold of the business investments before graduation."

"Looks like you're the oddball out of the bunch Malfoy," Ron chuckled suddenly looking around at the couples around the table, "couldn't find anyone willing to date a deatheater?"

"RONALD!"

"RON!"

"WEASLEY!"

was the unified gasp of the rest of the group.

They sneaked a glance at Draco, wondering how he would react.

Draco clenched his jaw, trying to relax his grip on the mug, "I wouldn't want them to outcasted as a social pariah."

"Malfoy, we apologize."Hermione said, "what Ron said-"

Draco shrugged as he tried to avert his gaze from her,"I'm used to it, don't beat yourselves up."

"Uhh...What do you have there, Granger?"Daphne asked as she pointed to the hare bracelet, trying to redirect away from the awkward atmosphere.

"Oh, it's a gift from Luna." Hermione said as she fiddled with the bracelet.

"The hare fur helps keeps the wracklespruts away." Luna explained, "it'll give Hermione time to heal her head. The wracklespruts are known for giving people headaches and memory loss."

"You've been having headaches?"Ron asked as he looked at Hermione worriedly, "why didn't you tell me? Is it from the nightmares you've been having?"

"It's nothing, I think I was just a bit overwhelmed by the schoolwork."

A pair of steel grey eyes studied the bracelet with a thoughtful look.

* * *

"Hermione, where is your bracelet?" Ginny asked as she climbed into the carriage.

Hermione shrugged, she remembered still fumbling with it back in the Three Broomsticks. Maybe she accidentally left it there? Or maybe she had lost it in the quidditch shop with all the hustle? She'll write a letter asking Madame Rosmerta and the quidditch shop owner Mr. Brudervel about it and apologize to Luna later.

That night, Hermione had a dreamless and restful sleep with no whispers of j_e'taime pour toujours _that had haunted her for the past week.

**Author's Note: Hi! Sorry for the long wait! I hope you like this chapter!So what does the bracelet really do? What are the nightmares about? Can't wait to hear from you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own the HP characters, just the OC ones!**

The Slytherins had just stepped into the Slytherin common room, tired from the outing to Hogsmeade when they saw Snape marching towards them, " Mr. Malfoy, a word."

Draco followed Snape solemnly into the office, he was expecting the talk. The talk about how he hadn't come to him for help.

As soon as Draco sat down, Snape exploded, "Draco Lucius Malfoy! What were you thinking?"

"Professor?"

"Where did you find the muditrans potion?" Snape snarled furiously.

"Godfather, what makes you think I found the muditrans potion?" Draco drawled, leaning against the wall, "It was destroyed by my great great grandfather and-"

"Save it Draco, I spoke to Yaxley." Snape said, his emotions twirling within his eyes.

Draco froze, his whole body went rigid.

"I know who he cursed. Now, I need you to cooperate so that we can find the cure together."

Draco's face turned blank, "my apologies Godfather, but didn't you take into consideration that Yaxley could be lying to get a rise out of-"

"Draco," Snape snapped, "just put down your god forsaken Malfoy pride for once."

Draco looked away.

Snape continued, trying to swallow back his tears, "I need you to tell me how far along was she with the curse and how you created the muditrans potion to help you."

"..."

"You leave me with no other choices then," Snape said, causing Draco to look up in shock at the wand pointed before him, "Legilimis."

Memories flew past the Potions Professor and he tried to reach out for one.

**Memories**

_It was a surprisingly sunny afternoon and the couple decided to head down to the Great Lake. Draco leaned back onto the tree with the theories of Magical curses on his hand while Hermione laid on his lap holding up a book to read. Draco smiled as he watched the sun hit Hermione's curls, making it glow. He gently tucked one of the wild curls that had _flew_ into her face behind her ears. Hermione turned around to face him and that when he noted what book Hermione had been reading, "Pride and Prejudice?"He chuckled, "that sounds like a certain someone I know."_

_"oh, shut it, you love the book."Hermione smiled as she sat up to face him and added teasingly, "My Mr. Darcy."_

_"Yes?Miss Bennet?" Draco replied cheekily as he leaned forward to tickled Hermione._

_"Draco!"Hermione laughed out of breath, "Sto-"_

_Draco stopped and placed a gentle kiss onto her lips, "je'taime pour toujours." (I love you forever)_

_"toujours?(forever?)Mr. Malfoy?"Hermione asked teasingly._

_"Yes, toujours"Draco smiled as he placed a quick peck onto her lips, "and don't you dare forget it."_

**Memories**

That was all he could see before he was thrown back into his office, gasping in shock at a seething Draco before him.

"You had no right." Draco growled.

Snape tried to recompose himself, this was too familiar, the pain that rose with his memory seemed to be reflected on the young man before him. Analyzing the couple's behavior for the past few days he came to the shocking conclusion, and whispered,"you obliviated her."

After a moment of silence, while trying to get ahold of his emotions, the blonde looked up at his godfather with a blank and guarded face,"I did not. And I do not wish to speak of what had happened since," He took another step towards his godfather, his composure crumbling a bit before steeling himself up,"and please, please don't ask her about it."

After receiving a shaky nod from the man who was still staring at the distance in shock, Draco fled Snape's Office.

"So what did our Head of house want?" Blaise asked as he clapped Draco on the back.

"Did he find you know," Theo leaned in to whisper, "the cure?"

"Nah,"Draco shrugged, "he was just berating me on how I'm not performing as well this year in Potions."

* * *

"Severus!"Albus smiled as he greeted the professor that stormed into his room, "Would you like to join Minerva and I for a cup fo tea-"

"You knew."Severus stated as he watched the headmaster's expression changed.

"Not until it was too late." Dumbledore looked down, " had certainly improved his stealthiness since the last time he tried to fixed the vanishing cabinet."

"Or maybe it was because you never cared about what happened in the dungeons."Snape snapped, "why did you allow it to happen again. When-"

"Again?"Mcgonagall asked, "what are you talking about Severus?"

"Tell me there's a cure to this." Snape all but begged.

"I'd be lying."

* * *

Draco woke up to himself screaming in pain.

After Draco returned from his talk with Snape, the trio sat down in the 8th year dormitories to talk and drifted off one by one.

"Mate!"Theo quickly shoved the sekelgrow down his throat.

After Draco had regained his breathing, Blaise spoke up, "so are you going to tell us why you've been saying Granger's name in your sleep?"

He noticed alright before he heard Draco speak her name. He noticed how his friend's eyes always seemed to travel over to the Gryffindor's table since the beginning of the term. He noticed how the Gryffindor princess would sometimes meet his friend's gaze and giggle before looking back down. The flirting had gone on for a while, and he had believed that it would eventually become something until it suddenly stopped. Once again, they could see the Golden Couple flirting. However, he hadn't had time to study his friend as well enough for he had to worry about keeping him, well, alive.

Draco's eyes snapped up to meet the Italian's.

"I must be having a nightmare about how Bellatrix tortured her in the drawing room."

"Drake," Blaise sighed, "we know you better than that. What aren't you telling us?"

"Nothing. I've told you-"

"Just stop."Theo frowned, "we see how you long after her in the great hall. We've seen you both by the great lake and the library multiple times. What happened?"

"She woke up."

"You're really frustrating the hell out of me Drake," Blaise exclaimed, "I know all this is connected the curse, Granger and the smug Weasel, who you seem to back down from a fight with every single time!"

"..."

"I'm serious, Drake."Theo said darkly, "If you're not going to be honest, I'll go to Granger and ask her instead. Hell I'll even speak to the weasel myself-"

"NO!"

Draco glared at the two Slytherins before him before relenting,"Fine, but I need your word that you wouldn't repeat a word of this to anyone."

"As long as you're telling the truth."

He sighed and recalled back when it all really began, praying for the best,

"It was right after the war, after I had been captured by Yaxley-"

**Author's Note: Sooooo What really happened? What are your thoughts? Please do review! I'd love to know what your thoughts are! I'm sorry about the long wait! Again this is not beta read so if anyone wants to help out, please PM me! It would be highly aprreciated~~~ :):)**

_note: je'taime pour toujours(I love you forever)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Once more, I don't own the HP characters, just the OC ones!**

The war had ended, however, there were still some rogue deatheaters that hadn't been captured at the Battle of Hogwarts causing heavoc. The Order carried out several missions to round up some deatheaters that were spotted after the defeat of Voldemort. They had gotten word of the location of a deatheaters safe house that is currently housing Yaxley and a handful of minor deatheaters two weeks ago. Draco had broken into dungeons in attempt to rescue some prisoners, but had been captured instead. There was a hot debate on whether to risk saving him. With Hermione's insistence and persuasion, the Order came to the agreement that it could be their best opportunity to finally take down the last nest. The Gryffindor princess and the Slytherin prince had a budding friendship that was edging romance and often set Ron off in a rage. Ron and Hermione weren't together, so Ron didn't have any claim over the witch. However, that didn't stop Ron from expressing his thoughts on the budding romance between the two.

"Stupefy!" Hermion yelled as she pointed her wand at a deatheater. She looked around her. Seamus and Dean have just succeeded in stunning the deatheaters they were dueling with. The Order was succeeding so far.

"Protego!"Hermione turned around to see Draco putting up a shield in front of her just before a spell could hit her. She turned back to the direction of the deatheater and quickly shot a disarming curse. The deatheater quickly deflected it and shot another curse at her. Hermione quickly put up a shield and shot a curse at the deatheater, managing to deflect his mask off revealing Yaxley. Yaxley glared at her furiously and shot a series of curse at her. Hermione managed to deflect most of them but one strong one managed to throw her back into a tree.

"Stupefy!" Yaxley fell down unconcious.

Hermione looked up to see Draco running towards her. "Are you hurt?"Draco checked her for any signs of wound nervously. Hermione shook her head weakly but Draco wasn't taking any chances and quickly apparated them away.

As soon as they landed back in Hogwarts, Hermione began to shake in pain, clutching onto her arms as if they were on fire.

"Hermione!"Draco yelled worriedly and quickly rolled up her sleeves up. Angry swirls were taking its forms on her arm, glowing slightly.

Draco gasped in recognition, "Mudifest."

He heard of it from one of the few holidays he spent with his grandfather Abraxas Malfoy. The old man had a sinister look on his face that frightened young Draco when he described the specifics of the curse. The curse was lost at the hand of Abraxas' father, however, that never stopped the old man from looking for the curse in the grand Malfoy library. He could never forget the way his grandfather smirked upon recalling seeing the curse being used, "and oh he cried! He cried on for weeks as the curse ate away at him."Abraxas beamed, "father would strengthen the pain by casting the cruciatus on the mudblood! I wish it was a sight you'll get to see one day my dear grandson."

* * *

Hermione blinked tiredly as she looked around the room and found herself in the Head's room. She felt as if all the energy had drained from her body. The last thing she recalled before blacking out was being hit by a spell from Yaxley, but she couldn't remember what spell it was.

"Granger."She looked up to see Draco sitting on a chair next to her bed. She attempt to sit up, but Draco quickly shot up and pressed a hand on her shoulder."Don't move, you still haven't recovered."

"Harry and Ron..."Hermione started.

Draco interrupted her, "they're both fine. They are helping the order round up the deatheaters we just caught."

"Yaxley."Hermione said, "He hit me with a spell, but I don't know what it does..."

"Hermione." Hermione's head shot up in shock upon hearing Draco address her with her first name so seriously.

Draco sighed, "It was Mudifest."

"Mudifest?"Hermione furrowed her eyebrows together, "I've never heard of it before..."

"Because it's a dark and outdated spell,"Draco explained and avoided her eyes, "It's specifically designed for...uh... muggleborns." Hermione's eyes widened in surprise"I didn't know there was a spell that could be used on victims of specific blood."

"Because it's a spell only passed down through family teachings." Draco said, "and because no muggleborn had survived the spell to tell it. I don't know how it's designed to target muggleborns only, but we'll figure this out."

"What do you mean..."Hermione mumbled.

Draco held onto her hands, "I won't let you die, we'll solve this together."

"Malfoy."Hermione swallowed, "it's serious isn't it."

"But we'll work it out."Draco said assuring her.

Hermione looked dazed for a while before opening her mouth, "Don't...Don't tell them, Harry, Ron and Ginny. I don't want them to be worried about me."

* * *

Hermione tried to shake off the dizziness as she struggled to take another bite out of her meal. They hadn't gotten much progress about the curse. Hermione looked across the Great Hall as her mind began to wander back to the past few weeks.

The two had spent the rest of the summer buried under a pile of books, both magical and muggle in attempt to figure out the curse. They found a book from the Malfoy library that had suggested that the use of skelegrow would help lessen the pain. Not many were worried about the two spending almost all their time in the library. They simply wrote it off as their way of coping with the war. It was no surprise, Hermione was a bookworm after all and after getting to know Draco Malfoy, they weren't surprised at how he seemed to inhale books like their bookworm friend did. Moreover, Draco had taken to spending his time at the burrow after Molly all but taken him in as an honorary Weasley. Harry and Ron had tried to get along with the blonde teen, however, the childhood rivalry ran a little too deep, and the three had decided that it was best for them to stay out of each other's way. Of course, Ron had also taken the time attmepting to woo Hermione but to no avail. However, the ginger head had decided that Hermione was either playing hard to get or was just tired after the war and wanted to wait before jumping into a receiving their Hogwarts letter, Harry and Ron had wanted to go straight into the auror program, but Dumbledore had convinced them to finish school first. After school had started, all of them decided to return. Hermione had been named Headgirl and Draco had been named Headboy, which gave the two more time to do research on the curse. However, it was taking its toll on Hermione and Draco couldn't help but worry.

"Hermione!"Harry shouted trying to pull back his friend's attention. Hermione turned to look at her friends curiously.

Ginny voiced out everyone's concern, "you've been dazing off for a while, are you alright?"

Hermione nodded trying to act as calm as she can, "I'm just tired." She quickly stood up and said, "I'm going to lie down for a while."

Harry frowned, "anyone else thinks she's acting a little weird?"

Ron shrugged while swallowing down a piece of bread, "or maybe she's on her period?"

* * *

Hermione was crouched next to the couch in the Head quarters common room when Draco entered through the portal.

Draco walked over worriedly,"Did you take the skelegrow?"

Hermione nodded her head weakly as Draco helped her onto the couch.

Hermione sighed,"We haven't made progress in weeks."

Draco comforted her, "I've got some books from the Malfoy library, hopeful,ly there will be something useful there."

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your reviews! I was so excited that I had to get this one out sooner! So we're getting a look into what happened. Again, I'd love to hear your thoughts on what's going to happen~~**


End file.
